better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes (Transcript)
Recaps Cole: Previously on Masters of Friendship... ( :Twilight Sparkle: panting :Fluttershy: Oh, good. We're all here. :Twilight Sparkle: So everypony got an urgent summons to the castle with no explanation? :Pinkie Pie: Yup! I just love a good mysterious summons. What's it about? Do you think it's a surprise party? Hey! Why are we running? :Twilight Sparkle: Because something could be terribly wrong! Somepony turned bad? Another evil creature back for revenge?! :Applejack: Don't you think you're bein' a little paranoid? :Twilight Sparkle: Why else would the Princesses send scrolls in such a hurry? :Rarity: Good point. They know better than to make us worry. :Pinkie Pie: Plus, I like it when you run so fast, the walls get all blurry! Wheeee! :Rainbow Dash: Race ya! :bouncing :opens :Rarity: panting :Spike: yelps :Princess Celestia: Girls. Thank you so much for coming. :Twilight Sparkle: What's wrong?! What can we do?! :Princess Luna: That's just it. Nothing's wrong! Everything's perfect! :Applejack: Did y'all call us down here just to tell us that? :Rarity: With all due respect, majesties, you might want to save your urgent summons for matters that are a bit more... well, urgent! :Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: giggling :Princess Luna: Well, there is more to it. Equestria is currently enjoying its longest period of harmony in recent years. :Princess Celestia: And it's all thanks to you, Twilight. And your friends, of course. :Spike: Who, us? :Rarity: Oh, pshaw. giggles :Rainbow Dash: It's about time you noticed! :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you! :Princess Luna: Because of your efforts, there's been less and less for us to do. :Princess Celestia: So, after much consideration, my sister and I have decided it is time for us... to retire! :Mane Six and Spike: gasp :poof :Discord: Breaking news! The royal princesses retiring! I have so many questions! Who'll take over? Who will run Equestria? Will it be someone tall, dark, and handsome? Or will it be the Lord of Chaos? :zaps :beat :Discord: Oh, fine. Go with the obvious choice. :Twilight Sparkle: noise :Twilight Sparkle: You're retiring?! :Spike: Princesses can retire? :Princess Luna: chuckles Of course we can. I for one am looking forward to a little R&R. Maybe a trip to Silver Shoals. :Twilight Sparkle: And you want me to take your place?! :Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: Mm-hmm! :Princess Luna: With the help of your friends, of course! :Princess Celestia: We can't think of anypony more worthy. Over the years, we've watched you grow. You've faced task after task... :Princess Luna: ...challenge after challenge... :Discord: Countless adversities, yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it... :Princess Celestia: And you've always prevailed. :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, but that doesn't mean that I'm— that we're ready to do what you do! :Princess Celestia: Oh, of course you are. I realize this is a lot to take in, but— :Rainbow Dash: Nope! Makes perfect sense. We're awesome! gasps Does this mean we get all your powers?! Ooh, ooh! I call dibs on showing up in everypony's dreams! :Twilight Sparkle: You can't be ready to step into their horseshoes just like that! :Applejack: Well, if the princesses think it's time to retire, we're not a bad choice. We always have Equestria's best interests at heart. :Twilight Sparkle: That's a fair point... which should be taken into consideration when we have a round table discussion— :Rarity: Well, I'm in! Darlings, we'll all need a complete wardrobe update! And I would love to pick your brain about mane maintenance when you have a moment. :Fluttershy: As long as we all have each other, I'm sure we can do it! :Pinkie Pie: Yay! "Protectors of Equestria" on three! One... two... :Twilight Sparkle: sighs If you're all on board, I guess I am, too. :Mane Six and Spike: Protectors of Equestria! :Twilight Sparkle: It'll be a bit of an adjustment, but I imagine the transfer of power will be a lengthy process, which will— :Princess Celestia: Actually, we just need a few days to put together a little ceremony. :Twilight Sparkle: laugh A few days?! :Rest of Mane Six: groans :Twilight Sparkle: But that's so soon! Shouldn't there be some sort of training program that lasts weeks? No, months? If not years?! :Princess Celestia: Everything you've gone through over the years has been a training program. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, but there's gotta be a guide or a rulebook! :Discord: Yes, I have it right here. "How to Rule Equestria", by Nopony McPretendsmith. :beat :Princess Luna: The friendship journal you wrote yourselves is a better guide than any we could provide. :Twilight Sparkle: hyperventilating :Princess Celestia: We have the utmost confidence in you. :Princess Luna: And we hope you have the same in yourself. :Twilight Sparkle: hyperventilating, hyperventilates into paper bag :Discord: Oh, I'm absolutely certain she does. :Twilight Sparkle: I am not confident about this at all! :Discord: Well, that's what I'' thought. I was being sarcastic before. :bottle noises :'Discord': What? This is all so predictable. Now's the part where you all tell little Sparkle here that everything is going to be fine, but she won't believe you. Ugh. I don't need to be here for this. :poof! :'Twilight Sparkle': It's just... I know I said yes, but then they said "in a few days", and there's still so much to figure out! It's all happening so fast! into paper bag I think I need some— water, gulps Okay! I'll feel much better— :'Rarity': —once you make a plan? :'Twilight Sparkle': Oh, wow. It's like you— :'Spike': —knew you were going to react this way? We did. :'Pinkie Pie': Classic "Twilight-ing". :'Twilight Sparkle': "Twilight-ing"? You... You made me a verb? :'Applejack': It's not a bad thing. We just know you have a... process. :'Rainbow Dash': Stage one – you get big news and you're like "''Nooooo!", but then you pace, and you chart, you worry... :Fluttershy: It's okay. You go ahead and "Twilight", and we'll be here for you. :Twilight Sparkle: You're all acting so calm! But this is a big deal! What do we do if something big happens and the princesses aren't there to help?! :Rainbow Dash: Um, if you think about it, they literally almost never help. :beat :Applejack: Huh. :Pinkie Pie: And we still always win! Like when Sombra almost took back the Crystal Empire, or when Chrysalis pretended to be Cadance, or when Tirek came back and absorbed all the magic, or the other time Chrysalis tried to take over, or with Cozy Glow and the school! inhales Am I missing anything? :Rarity: Pony of Shadows. :Spike: Starlight when she was evil. :Fluttershy: Discord when he was evil. :Applejack: Do Flim and Flam count? :Rainbow Dash: See? We've almost always done things without the princesses' help! Which makes sense now, because it was all just training for you to take over! :Spike: And it worked! I mean, if you think about it, there hasn't been a single villain that we couldn't defeat. :Twilight Sparkle: Phew! :Queen Chrysalis: One day, you'll see! I will defeat Twilight Sparkle and her friends! cackles And they will pay for stealing my kingdom! :zap :whoosh :scraping :Cozy Glow: Psst, Tirek! :Lord Tirek: It is Lord Tirek. And what is it now? :Cozy Glow: I just wanna make sure you can see my best friends rock sculpture from over there! :Lord Tirek: groans :whooshing :crumbling :drip :noises :whirling :Queen Chrysalis: Lord Tirek! :Lord Tirek: A changeling? Cozy Glow See? She gets it. :Queen Chrysalis: Chrysalis, queen of the changelings! Or at least I will be, when I'm restored to my rightful place! Why did you summon me? What do you want?! :Cozy Glow: yelps Oh, golly! We didn't bring you! I thought you freed us from Tartarus! :Queen Chrysalis: Tartarus? Whoever pulled you from there must have been somepony very powerful indeed. :King Sombra: laughs :Queen Chrysalis: King Sombra! You have returned? Why did you bring us here? :Grogar: He didn't. :whoosh :thump :Grogar: It was I. You may call me... Grogar. :Queen Chrysalis and Lord Tirek: gasps :Queen Chrysalis: The Grogar? :Lord Tirek: I thought that you were a legend! :King Sombra: I've heard of you. :Cozy Glow: Who? :Grogar: I assure you, I am very real. And you have all been brought here as part of my plan to rid Equestria of Twilight Sparkle and her friends once and for all. laughs :Cozy Glow: I am so sorry, but the name 'Grofar'? It just doesn't ring any bells. :Grogar: Grogar! I have been away too long if my name no longer strikes fear into the heart of one so tiny. Perhaps a demonstration of power is in order? :zaps :Lord Tirek: kisses Grogar is ancient and extremely powerful. The land that would become Equestria was a mere collection of farms and pastures until he declared himself emperor of all he saw. I remember hearing tales of his tyranny when I was young. :King Sombra: I have also heard of the first Emperor of Equestria. The "Father of Monsters". :Grogar: I gave life to the foulest of creatures and allowed them to run wild, taking what they wanted and destroying the rest. My reign was a glorious, fear-soaked epoch of darkness in Equestria. :Queen Chrysalis: Ha! Until Gusty the Great rose up and banished you. :Grogar: That fool believed taking my bell would defeat me! But she only weakened me temporarily. :Cozy Glow: Um, Tirek is really old – Tirek no offense, you look great – Grogar but if he knew about you when he was young, we have super different ideas about what "temporarily" means. :Grogar: Silence! I've spent millennia gathering power, biding my time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to seize control of Equestria! And watching all of you. I've seen each of your humiliating defeats at the hooves of six puny ponies. And do you know why they've always bested you? :Queen Chrysalis: Because they cheat! :Lord Tirek: Because they are annoyingly lucky. :Cozy Glow: I'm just a kid, so... :Grogar: It is because they work together. Where one is weak, another is strong, and thus unified, they are a formidable force! But we shall use their own strategy to defeat them. :Queen Chrysalis: What are you suggesting? :Grogar: I suggest nothing. I demand that you join me, and together, Equestria will be ours! :King Sombra: I don't do "ours". I only do mine. I'' will take back the Crystal Empire on my own, and ''I will destroy any pony who gets in my way! :Grogar: Such confidence. Go! Try to take back your kingdom. I shall send you there myself. If you prevail, you may keep it. But when you fail, you will submit to me! :King Sombra: And if I refuse this deal? :Grogar: Then I shall return you to the darkness from which you were summoned. :King Sombra: Fine! But this is a waste of time, as I will crush those who defy me. I will defeat all who get in my way! I'm— :whoosh :Grogar: I advise the rest of you to prepare to work together! :Cozy Glow: Well, working together sounds an awful lot like making friends, so... you two are in luck, because I know all about that! :twang :knocking :Starlight Glimmer: Twi! You in here? With the school closed for the summer, I didn't think anypony would be here— :rustling :Twilight Sparkle: So much to do, not enough time! No! I already did that! Wait, no, I didn't! Uggggh, not enough time! :Spike: hushed Help! She's spiraling! We're at the "my plan needs a plan" stage of a total Twilight meltdown! :Starlight Glimmer: hushed Oh, got it. normal Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Did I write down "eliminate redundant lists" on my School of Friendship to-do list or my personal to-do list? :Starlight Glimmer: Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Gah! Starlight! Oh, good, you're here! I need to talk to you. :Starlight Glimmer: Okay... :Twilight Sparkle: Hang on, I had "talk to Starlight" written down on one of these. Just let me find it so I can cross it off! noises :Starlight Glimmer: Wow, you are "Twilight-ing" hard. :Twilight Sparkle: You say "Twilight-ing", too? Well excuuuuse me! This is the first time I've ever been asked to run a whole kingdom! :Starlight Glimmer: Uh, you're right, you're right. chuckles So, what did you want to talk to me about? :Twilight Sparkle: Ah, here it is! I wrote it down. non-stop Starlight, you have blossomed into one of the strongest, smartest, most caring ponies I know, and I can't think of anypony better to leave in charge of my castle and the School of Friendship! So what do you think? :Starlight Glimmer: What?! You want me to take care of the castle and run the school?! :Twilight Sparkle: Yes? :Starlight Glimmer: Uh... I can't! I'm not ready! Remember what happened the last time you left me in charge?! And now you want me to do it permanently?! What if I don't do the right things?! hyperventilates What if—?! :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, get a hold of yourself! You've risen to every challenge you've ever faced. You can do anything you put your mind to. You've got this. :Starlight Glimmer: Hah! And so do you. See what I did there? You just said everything you need to hear. :Twilight Sparkle: laugh Nice try. But running a school and running a country are two very different things. Now, if you don't mind I have seven thousand, four hundred, and thirty-two things to take care of before I become the new ruler of Equestria! hyperventilating into paper bag :Spike: It was a valiant effort. :Ponies screaming :cracking :shing :zaps :clinks :cracking :opens :Shining Armor: The guard says Sombra's breached the castle! :Princess Cadance: Hurry, Twilight! We need you! :poof! :Princess Cadance: Do you have Flurry Heart? :Shining Armor: I thought you had her. :Shining Armor and Princess Cadance: gasp :opens :Flurry Heart: Mama! :Princess Celestia: gasps You won't get away with this! :King Sombra: Oh, but I already have. :Flurry Heart: noises :King Sombra: laughs :cracking :King Sombra: With the Crystal Heart now in my possession, there is nothing to stop me from ruling the Crystal Empire! :clinking :King Sombra: Kneel before Sombra! sighs Long live the king. :opens :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for coming so quickly— :zap :Rest of Mane Six and Starlight Glimmer: gasping :Discord: Sure thing. But if you're gonna be the ruler of Equestria, you may want to work on your penmanship. This looks like it says, "Cadance sent an emergency message. Sombra's back, and he's taking over the Crystal Empire." :Twilight Sparkle: That's exactly what it says! :Rarity: But... But how is that possible?! I thought the Crystal Heart had dispelled him into the ether! :Twilight Sparkle: I have no idea! But he's back, and it's up to us to save the Empire and my family! :Fluttershy: Shouldn't somepony tell Celestia and Luna? :Discord: Ooh, good point! One of us should probably loop in the real rulers of Equestria. :Twilight Sparkle: No. If we're going to run Equestria, we'll need to handle things like this on our own. :Discord: Oh, Twilight! Could this mean that you finally have the confidence to ascend to the throne like the princesses believe you can? :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe? Unless you'd consider taking care of Sombra for us? :beat :Discord: Oh, no-no-no-no! You're absolutely right! You need to learn how to handle these things on your own. Ta-ta! :zap :Applejack: Handlin' things on our own is all well and good, but last time we defeated Sombra with the Crystal Heart. :Spike: What if he has it already? How are we gonna stop him? :Twilight Sparkle: gasps With the Elements of Harmony! With those, we can defeat anypony! Even Sombra! :Discord: Ah, no-no-no. You didn't need the Elements the last time you defeated Sombra. And I'm not sure that using them still counts as "handling things on your own". :Twilight Sparkle: My family is in danger. I'm not taking any chances. :Rainbow Dash: She's got a point. :Discord: Ugh, fine. :Pinkie Pie: What's his problem? :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, can you stay here and- :Starlight Glimmer: off Twilight -take care of the school? I've got you covered. :zap :twinkling :zap :King Sombra: chewing :zap :King Sombra: It's cute that you think that will do anything. :Princess Cadance: It might not, but they will! :Pinkie Pie: Cavalry's here! grunts :King Sombra: chuckles How can I be surprised when I'm waiting to show all of you your greatest fear? :Mane Six: groan :clanks :Twilight Sparkle: Oh... :Princess Celestia: Oh, Twilight. How disappointing. :Princess Luna: Equestria was in your care, and you let it be destroyed! :King Sombra: You should all surrender! Nothing can defeat your own fears! :sounds :Twilight Sparkle: We didn't need to defeat them. We just needed to face them long enough to distract you! :cracking :King Sombra: Nooooo! :zap :Shining Armor: mockingly It's cute that you think that'll do anything. :zap :explosion :King Sombra: growls You may have won the battle, but I'' shall win the war! :zap :'Spike': Yeah! Whoo-hoo-hoo! :'Rainbow Dash': We totally just wiped the castle with that guy! :'Shining Armor': Thanks, Twily. :'Pinkie Pie': That was fun! :'Applejack': And easy. :'Rarity': As magical battles go, that was a cakewalk. :'Pinkie Pie': Mmm... Cakewalk... :'Rest of Mane Six': giggle :'Twilight Sparkle': We ''did handle this pretty well. On our own. :Spike: Does this mean...? :Twilight Sparkle: I still don't feel like I'm one hundred percent ready, but will I ever? :Applejack: Knowing you? Nope. :Twilight Sparkle: I have you guys, and we have the Elements. And together, we've never failed. We'll be okay. :Rest of Mane Six and Spike: cheering :Twilight Sparkle: Once again, Equestria is safe. :Fluttershy: What should we do to celebrate? :Pinkie Pie: I vote for a cakewalk! :rumbling :Applejack: What's goin' on? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know! :cracking :shattering :Mane Six: gasps :King Sombra: evilly (Gate to a wing of Kryptarium Prison lifts up slowly.) Noble: (Speaking to Lloyd.) This is our new maximum security way. We spared no expense, I assure you. (Lloyd looks around as security cameras watch them.) Lloyd: Very wise. Noble: Yep, the entire wing was built for one purpose. (Scans his eye into the processor. Door opens.) To hold the rottenest egg of all. Well, good luck. (Runs.) See you on the way out. Lloyd: (Steps in.) Aren't you gonna—(Door slams shut. Lasers scan.) Stay? (Lloyd pulls switch, a pathway zooms out in front of him towards the Overlord's cell.) Hmm. (Walks towards the Overlord and looks down at the darkness beside the path.) Hello, Overlord. The Overlord: (Lowers his magazine with his face on it.) Well, well, if it isn't the Green Ninja. (Throws his magazine.) For what, do I owe the honor? Lloyd: You sent for me, remember? You said it was urgent. The Overlord: Did I? Hmm. That doesn't sound like me. (Turns around slowly, expressing his careless.) I have all the time in the world in here. Lloyd: Fine. (Turns around and starts walking away.) Then I guess I'll just— The Overlord: Oh, yes. (Turns around.) I remember now. I did call you. Do you remember the last time we saw each other? What I said? Past Overlord: (Lloyd recalls the encounter.) When they come, nothing will be left. Lloyd: You said something was coming. The Overlord: Yes. But you didn't listen, and now I'm afraid there isn't much time. Lloyd: Time for what? The Overlord: (Smiles.) To prepare for the darkness, destruction, the end of Ninjago and Equestria! And, while I'm okay with that, in principle, I'd rather not be destroyed along with you. So I've decided to help you fight them. Lloyd: Fight who? The Overlord: The bringers of doom. You, your color-coded little Ninja, and your equine friends are no match for them. There's only one thing powerful enough to stop them. Lloyd: Let me guess. You. The Overlord: (Sighs.) Let me out and you might have a chance. Lloyd: Hmm. How do I put this. NO! N. O. Not if you were the last person in all of Ninjago and Equestria! (Turns and walks away.) There is nothing you will say that will make me trust you. Goodbye! The Overlord: (Smiles.) Hmm. You'll be back. :singer ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... (Scene shifts to the Monastery of Spinjitzu) :Sparkle ::(My Little Pony) ::I used to wonder what friendship could be :Sparkle and Lloyd ::(My Little Pony) ::Until you all shared its magic with me :Dash and Kai ::Big adventure :Pie and Jay ::Tons of fun :and Nya ::A beautiful heart :and Cole ::Faithful and strong :and Zane ::Sharing kindness! (The photo shoot. The Alicorn princesses, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart look at the photo) :Sparkle and Lloyd ::It's an easy feat ::And magic makes it all complete ::You have my little ponies ::Do you know you're all my very best friends? (Ends the song with the show's logo and the episode title) Cole: Episode 140: The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes ---- (People repairing Ninjago City.) Worker: That's it. Now take it away. Okay, easy does it. Easy does it. Policeman #1: (Gestures at the accident.) Let's move this as fast as possible, so we can get the traffic going. (Cars beep at each other in confusion.) Cole: (Irritably beeps his Earth Driller.) Oh, come on! You gotta be kidding. Zane: You're supposed to be there thirty minutes ago. P.I.X.A.L.: This thing has an enormous drill on it. Can we not just go under them? Cole: (Begs to Zane.) Oh, can we? Please? (Turns on drill. People gasp.) Zane: I do not think the city would appreciate that. They just finished rebuilding this freeway. Cole: Aagh! We're so late, and I can see the harbor right there! (Points to the harbor with the new ship waiting.) P.I.X.A.L.: That's it. I'm getting out. (Presses button, top of the car slides open. P.I.X.A.L. jumps out, leaping and flipping over the cars. Zane follows her.) Cole: (Jumps.) Algh. Whoa! (Slides into the back of a truck.) Ah. Hey, guys, wait up! (Taps his right leg on the back of the truck.) My foot's asleep. (Gets up and looks out at the others. Zane continues jumping over the cars. Cole closes the top of the car and climbs out of the truck.) (P.I.X.A.L. and Zane continue jumping and flipping.) Dad: Oh, look, son! It's the Ninja! Kid: (Staring at his phone.) Yeah, right, Dad. Cole: (Staggers through the line of cars and leaps, landing on the father's car.) Ow. (Slides off.) Come on, foot. (Opens the car door.) Coming through. (Son and father stare at him.) Sorry. (Slides out through the other door.) Ninja business. Kid: Uh, Dad. Did you see that Ninja? Dad: He just ducked through our car. Cole: (Checks his foot, starts running.) Yes. Finally! (Jumps, flipping over a van. Joins up with Zane and P.I.X.A.L.) Policeman #2: Hey! You can't go over there! The road is closed! Cole: Sorry. It's an emergency. Policeman #2: Oh. Uh, I didn't know. Never mind. Good luck, guys! (Zane does Spinjitzu, leaping over the road. P.I.X.A.L. follows in pursuit. Zane creates an ice slide, and Cole slides along with the others. Cole whistles to a driver.) P.I.X.A.L.: To the harbor, as fast as possible. Zane: Keep the vehicle's velocity within the permitted speed limit of a densely populated area. (Audience waits. Police Commissioner waits on the podium. Driver beeps.) Audience: Hey, look! It's them! They're here! Hello! (Cole, Zane, and P.I.X.A.L. jump off and run towards the stage.) Gayle: Okay, Vinny, on me. In 3, 2, 1. We're live from Ninjago Harbor, where several of the Ninja have just arrived, to witness the unveiling of a new ship being presented to them as a gift from the mayor. Commissioner: Thank you all, for coming. Now, I'm not much for speeches but the mayor asked me to say a few words. Not really sure why the mayor couldn't do this herself. Never around, really. It's a riddle to me how she got elected in the first place, and the funding of the police department is—Ahem. It gives me great pleasure to present this ship from the people of Ninjago City to the Ninja, in thanks to their years of dedicated service. (Audience claps and cheers.) P.I.X.A.L.: I wonder what it looks like. Zane: Oh. I hope it's a trimester like the Bounty. Cole: Don't get your hopes up. Whatever it is, it won't compare. Zane: You're right about that. (Cyrus Borg presses the button, and the drapes fall.) The Bounty was— (Audience gasps. Fire from the ship starts up, the sails rise up, and the ship lifts out of the water. Audience claps and cheers.) Audience: (Chanting.) Bounty! Bounty! Zane: It-it looks just like— Cole: It is the Bounty! They rebuilt it! (Commissioner chuckles.) Sir, I-I don't know what to say. Zane: You've given us back our ship. Commissioner: And you've given us back our city. Zane: How did you do it? The Bounty was completely destroyed. Commissioner: We were able to obtain a copy of the original blueprints from a private collector. Rufus: Who wants them back! In mint condition. P.I.X.A.L.: I wish the others could see this. Cole: Where are they? Zane: Jay said he had something important to take care of. Cole: What could be more important than this? ---- (In the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Jay is practicing his Yin-Yang Promise to Nya on Kai.) Jay: (Stutters.) Nya. I-I wanted to ask you this for... a long time. Um, will you... be my Yang? (Holds up his Yin-Yang token.) Kai: No, no, no. You can't ask like that. Jay: Why not? Kai: You have to ask with confidence. Like this. (Switches Jay to his position.) Hey, Nya, how's it going? (Grabs Jay's hand.) I've been thinking. You and me. We make a pretty good pair. So what do you say we make it official? (Slides around Jay, grabs the Yin-Yang token, and spins into a proposal stance.) Will you be my Yang? (Holds out the Yin-Yang token.) Jay: (Takes token. Sighs happily.) Yes! Kai: See? Jay: Wait. No, I can't ask like that. It doesn't feel right, it feels too—I don't know, cocky. Dareth: (Slides into doorway.) Who's cocky? Kai: Nobody. Jay's trying to find the right way to ask Nya to be his Yang. Dareth: Seriously?! You and Nya?! Wow! Jay: (Groans.) Aw. Kai, do you mind? Kai: Oh. Sorry. It's supposed to be secret, so don't tell anyone. Dareth: The Yin-Yang Promise is a beautiful and sacred tradition, Jay. Congratulations. (Gasps in excitement.) Ah! I'm so excited to be part of it. Eh-hee. I-I am part of it, right? Jay: Yes, Dareth. (Dareth pounds his fist excitedly.) Kai: If he ever asks Nya. Nya: (Walks into the doorway.) Ask me what? (Everyone gasps.) Jay: (Breaks out of his trance.) Um. (Passes token to Kai behind Dareth.) Ask you where you got that shirt. Because it's awesome! I want one. Nya: It's a kimono, Jay. A traditional gown worn by women? Jay: Uh, guys can wear them too. Dareth: Ooh, I would look so good in a kimono. (Nya and Jay stare at each other.) Kai: Uh, so, where's Master Wu? Nya: In the courtyard, supervising the new mural. Dareth: (Slides in front of Jay.) Ooh, ooh, I want to see. (Walks out.) (Everyone gazes at the mural.) Jay: Wow. Kai: Will you look at that? Wu: It is the history of Ninjago and Equestria. A history in which all of you played a significant role. (They gaze at the memories.) Past Iron Baron: (Season 9 painting) I wear the Dragon Armor. Past Kai: (Season 7 painting) Change anything, change everything. Past Overlord: (Season 9 painting) You want this city, Lloyd?! Then you can have it in ruins! Past Nadakhan: (Season 6 painting) Wish it all away. Jay: (Laughs.) Hey, that's us! (Dareth and Kai look at each other in confusion.) Nya: And there's Pythor. And Morro. Dareth: (Runs to mural.) Where am I? (Runs around.) Where am I? I-I'm in here somewhere, right? Nya: Oh. I'm sure you are. Dareth: Okay, I'll keep looking. (Runs to the Season 9 painting of Ninjago and Equestria.) Ooh, I think I see me. There's a brown spot here, and it looks just like me. Woohoo! (Nya giggles.) Kai: Huh. (Walks toward Pilot Season painting.) What's that? Jay: The Tornado of Creation. Don't you remember? We all came together and formed that—that bone cage thingy. Kai: Oh yeah. Can't believe that worked. Jay: Uhhh, except I don't remember looking that impressive. Kai: Yeah, Master Wu. Are you sure you want to commemorate this moment? I mean, we've had better ones. Wu: It is a part of our history. When all hope seemed lost, you confronted destruction with creation. (Balances his staff on his hand.) Balance was restored. That is the power of Spinjitzu, which we must always— (Portal from the First Realm opens up above the Monastery.) Kai: Huh? (Firstbourne flies out.) That looked like Firstbourne. (Firstbourne crashes below the Monastery.) Jay: Come one! (Everyone runs down the steps.) (Wu reaches Firstbourne, comforting her. Firstbourne opens her talons. Faith falls out.) Jay: Oh my gosh! Faith! (Nya and Jay run up to her.) Nya: Are you okay? Wu: (Rests Faith on his arm.) Faith, what happened? Who did this? (Faith whispers into his ear.) Jay: What did she say? Wu: She said, "a darkness is coming." ---- (The Destiny's Bounty is back. All Ninja are waiting outside for news on Faith. Master Wu opens the door.) Lloyd: How is she? Nya: Will she be okay? (Misako lays a handkerchief on her head. Master Wu closes the door.) Wu: I've given her a powerful healing potion. She will recover, as will Firstbourne. It will take time. Cole: Did she say what happened? Wu: (Makes tea.) She said a darkness swept over the Realm of Oni and Dragon. She tried to resist it, but it grew and grew, consuming all in its path. Those who were touched by it were frozen, where they stood like statues. Lloyd: I was at Kryptarium Prison, visiting the Overlord. He said something similar. He said "the darkness is coming." Jay: Oh, that's creepy. (Waves his hand over the steam and tries to blow it away.) Cole: But what is it? What is the darkness? Wu: (Turns to Lloyd.) What else did he say? Lloyd: Something about the bringers of doom. Wu: (Thinking.) Bringers of doom. (Grabs book in Monastery, flips through pages.) There. That's it. Cole: I don't like the look of that. Kai: Oh. Me neither. What is it? Wu: It is an Oni. My father called them "The Bringers of Doom." He feared that they would one day spread out from their realm and cover all the lands of creation in darkness. Jay: (Laughs.) That's a crazy legend. (Continues laughing.) Good thing it's just a legend, right? Wu: Many legends begin in truth. And if there is any truth to this, we must prepare. Lloyd: How? Wu: We must warn Ninjago City. There isn't a moment to lose. (Runs out. The Ninja except Lloyd follow.) Cole: Good thing we have the Bounty back. Lloyd: (Stares at the Oni on the page.) The Bringers of Doom. (Runs out to join the others.) ---- (Watchmen whistle in the Borg Tower.) Watchman #1: So, what's in all of these rooms? Watchman #2: A bunch of stuff they transferred in from the vault in Hiroshi's Labyrinth. Watchman #1: Oh, like what? Watchman #2: A lot of dangerous magical artifacts and cursed objects. Watchman #1: Why do they bring it here? Watchman #2: Because it's safer here. An old man, Borg, rebuilt this place, pulled out all the stops, infrared cameras, hypersensitive laser grid. Name it, nothing and nobody is getting in here. (Realm Crystal is shown through a locked door with its pure colors at first. It blinks black several times, turning into a pure black crystal full of darkness. Darkness sweeps out of the crystal, through the laser grid enclosed in it, and under the locked door. Tentacles taste the air, looking for any light. It slowly creeps up behind the watchmen, turning off the lights.) Watchman #1: What? What was that? Watchman #2: I have no idea. Watchman #1: (Turns around and screams.) Ah! Ahh! Watchman #2: That doesn't look good. Run! (Sprints for the elevator, with his partner close by. The darkness follows them. Hits button in elevator.) Come on! Come on! Come on! (Watchmen step back as elevators close on the darkness.) Alarm: Evacuate! Evacuate! Evacuate! (People run out of Cyrus Borg Tower, screaming for their lives.) Cyrus: (Screams as Watchman #1 pushes him.) Ahh!! Watchman #2: FSM save it all! (Door closes, and darkness fills the entire place.) ---- (The Ninja are exploring Destiny's Bounty.) Kai: No way! Look at this thing! Nya: Wow! Jay: Whoa! Kai: Huh. This looks just like the old Bounty. (Jay and Cole play with the buttons and switches.) Nya: They did a wonderful job. Lloyd: Let's see what she's capable of. Full speed ahead. (Zane pulls up the switch. Thrusters turn backwards. Ninja yell in surprise. Zane turns off the switch.) Nya: What was that? Lloyd: Forwards, Zane. Not backwards. Zane: (Pulls off sticker.) Someone must have wired the lever wrong. (Puts the sticker down the right way. Pulls down the lever. The Bounty speeds off.) ---- (Commissioner is painting his ship in the police department.) Commissioner: (Hums to himself. Door bursts open. Brush sweeps out in surprise.) No! Darn it! How many times have I told you to knock first, Jimmy?! Jimmy: Sorry, sir. But we got a serious problem. The phones are ringing off the hook. Commissioner: What phones? Jimmy: All of them! (Commissioner follows Jimmy.) Generic Man: Just for a second. Did you say black cloud? Policeman #3: Um, yes, sir. We'll be sure to send someone there right away. Policeman #4: No sir, not approaching. (More distant discussions continue.) Jimmy: I think something big is happening. Commissioner: (Sighs.) Here we go again. People: (Screaming, running away from the darkness approaching in the city.) Ahhh!! Woman #1: (Darkness grabs her, tripping her.) Ah! (Reels her in.) Ahhh!! People: (See darkness in Laughy's and run out the door, screaming.) Ahhh!! Man #1: (Panting while running. Darkness catches him, dragging him back into Laughy's.) Ah. Ah. Oh, uh. (Looks back to see the Oni, and screams with his hand outstretched while they turn him into stone.) Ahhh!!! (Train with the darkness inside of it enters subway station. A man cautiously approaches the train to find the darkness spreading out.) People: (Gasp in shock. Runs for the gate, screaming.) Ahhh!! Man #2: (Darkness trips him, screams as the darkness turns him into stone.) Ahhh!! (Darkness spreads out from a sewage drain. It approaches behind a woman selling a hot dog to an old man.) Woman #2: (Sees darkness and screams.) Ah! (Runs.) Ahhh!! Old Man: (Turns around and gasps. Darkness lifts up and plunges to the ground.) ---- (Destiny's Bounty is flying towards Ninjago City.) Zane: Uh, guys. I'm picking up a lot of distress calls on UHF. Cole: We're too late. Lloyd: Maximum speed! Nya: Hold on, everyone. (Hits a button. Rusters slowly power up.) Come on you, unhinged ship. Mmph! (Kicks the engine. Rusters boost up to its maximum speed.) (People running out of Ninjago City.) Commissioner: C'mon. Go, go, go! (Urges people to run away.) Don't look back. Don't stop. Just run! (People stream by.) Get out of here! Jimmy: Uh, sir. It's here. (Darkness slowly approaches them down the street.) Commissioner: Okay, boys. (Cracks his knuckles, flexes his muscles.) This is why we get paid the big bucks. Draw your weapons. Policeman: Uh, sir? Wha—we only have tasers. (Commissioner turns around.) Remember? Commissioner: WHAT?! Jimmy: I don't even have a taser. I just got this thing. (Holds out a baton.) Commissioner: (Darkness creeps closer.) Oh, for crying out loud. Pull back! Get out of here! Run! (Policemen start running.) Policeman #4: (Stops as darkness approaches from the other side of the street.) Where now? Commissioner: The alley! Go, go! (Policemen sprint into the alley.) Policeman #5: Aw, it's a dead end. Commissioner: (Groans.) Aw. This isn't my day. Jimmy: What do we do? Commissioner: Anyone have any bright ideas? (Jimmy turns on a flashlight and tosses it at the darkness. Darkness turns it off and continues approaching them. Commissioner backs up.) Steady, boys. Steady... (Ladder and ropes drop down in front of them.) Commissioner: The Ninja! (Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd slide down the ropes.) Oh, boy. We're glad to see you guys. Lloyd: Commissioner, get your officers out of here. (Passes them the ladder.) Commissioner: You heard it. Move it! (Policemen and Commissioner climb the ladder.) Lloyd: Okay, let's see what this is made of. Care to do the honors, Jay? Jay: My pleasure. Lightning! (Strikes lightning at the darkness. Darkness absorbs the lightning.) Kai: Uh, heh. Let's see how it likes fire. Fire! (Strikes darkness with fire. Darkness absorbs the fire.) What?! Lloyd: Okay, everybody at the same time. Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd: Ninja... GOO!! (Everyone strikes the darkness with their powers. Darkness absorbs all the powers.) Zane: Our Elemental Powers appear to be ineffective. Kai: Yeah, no kidding. What do we do? Lloyd: Nya, get us out of here. Nya: You got it! (All the Ninja jump up on the ropes and ladder, with Cole being last on his rope.) Cole: (Darkness grabs Cole.) Wha—ah. Uh, guys. (Struggles to hold the rope.) Help! It's got me! (Darkness drags him down.) Ahh!!! (Lloyd lets go of his rope and jumps down towards Cole.) Ah. (Lloyd pulls out his sword in midair.) (Yells.) Wha-ah. (Oni prepares to turn him to stone.) Lloyd: (Lands.) Yah! (Cuts the darkness. Oni roars in pain.) Come on, buddy. I got ya. Time to get out of here. (Grabs rope.) Reel in, quick! (P.I.X.A.L. and Nya help Lloyd and Cole up.) We need to go save some more people. ---- (The Ninja are on the ship with more people.) Jay: (Hands someone tea.) Here, drink this. It's good for you. Zane: (Talks with Commissioner.) Your chance of survival has increased. (Lloyd stares sadly at the corrupted city. Nya, Kai, Jay, and Zane join up with him.) Kai: We hit it with everything we had, and it did nothing. It just went right through it. (Cole joins up with the other Ninja.) Nya: How are we supposed to fight something like that? Cole: (Shivers.) I-I touched it. It was colder than anything I've ever felt. And there was something inside the cloud. I think it was an Oni. Lloyd: Maybe we can't fight it, but I know someone who can. (Nya looks at Kai confused, who shrugs in reply.) (Ninja arrive at the Overlord's jail cell.) The Overlord: Well, well. Look who's back. Lloyd: How do we stop it? The Overlord: (Brushes his table.) You can't. If you were to enter the darkness, you would succumb to it. The only way to defeat an Oni is with another Oni or a spirit of darkness. You need me. Jay: (Laughs.) Ha, ha, ha. Like that's gonna happen. Ha, ha. That's not gonna happen, is it? Lloyd: What choice do we have? Open Cell One! (Cell lifts up slowly.) The Overlord: (Laughs evilly.) Hahahahaha. Mmhahahaha. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.)